The Mermaid
by Letsea
Summary: Una joven sirena subía todas las noches a la superficie a cantar bajo un manto de estrellas. Un día un chico la interrumpe... ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Entren a verlo / Creo que no hace falta avisarlo, pero es un UA
1. Prólogo

Hola! Me alegro que os haya gustado mis otros dos fics, la historia de Soulnieves era mi primera comedia y no sabía si lo había hecho bien. Muchas gracias por los comentarios! y a ti Ako-chan por tu review en RIP RELEASE ^^ Bueno aquí tenéis otro fic mío, un poco mas largo... Y ya sabeis, Soul Eater no me pertenece, no tngo tanta imaginacion xD

_**THE MERMAID**_

_Capítulo 0: Prólogo_

? PoV

Mi nombre es Malabarkan, soy una sirena. Tengo 17 años humanos. Vivo en el fondo del Océano Pacífico. Me encanta salir a la superficie y cantar, sobre todo en las noches en las que un manto de estrellas llena el cielo y cubre el mar. Adoro el cielo lleno de estrellas, tanto como adoro cantar. Pero toda rutina me aburría y yo acabé cansándome de ésta. Así que una noche me acerqué más a la costa, a merodear un poco, vi que muchos humanos, aún siendo de noche, se acercaban y se bañaban. Por lo tanto, tuve que buscar algún lugar libre de ellos. Tardé un poco, pero lo logré. Era una playa en forma de U, rodeada por un gran acantilado, no parecía haber una forma de llegar allí sin hacerse daño, por lo que me acerqué a una de las rocas, me senté en ella y empecé a cantar a las estrellas, como siempre lo hacía. Ahora que lo pienso, no cambié mucho la rutina, seguía yendo a la superficie a cantar bajo la luz de la luna, sólo que esta vez estaba más cerca de los humanos.

Esa playa tenía algo que me encandilaba, que me incitaba a que fuera todas las noches allí, y así lo hacía. No hubo una noche en la que no fuera, no corría peligro alguno, ya que ningún humano se acercaba nunca. O eso creía...

Una noche, alguien interrumpió mi canto.

-¿Quien eres? -me preguntó un humano, mientras se acercaba a mí, con alguna luz extraña.- ¿Eres una sirena? -al parecer, pudo ver mi cola de pez.

No sabía qué hacer, un humano me había descubierto. No parecía ofensivo, pero un gran miedo invadió mi cuerpo y no pude evitar huir.

¿ PoV

Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, un chico de 18 años que, según parece, tiene imaginaciones. Desde hacía unos días escuchaba un hermoso canto, proveniente de aquella peculiar playa a unas altas horas de la madrugada. Lo extraño era que sólo lo oyera yo. Por lo que una noche me aventuré curioso hacia a ella para descubrir quién podía emitir tan maravillosa voz. Me quedé asombrado con lo que me encontré, una criatura de hermoso cabello rubio ceniza, largo y ondulado, una verde aleta en vez de piernas, una sirena. Sin poder creer que aquel ser existiera de verdad me acerqué a ella y le pregunté. Pero huyó.

Quizás todo fue un sueño, o quizás formaba parte de mi imaginación, pero no lograba sacarme a esa hermosa sirena de la cabeza. Varias noches volví para comprobar que ella de verdad existía, pero no hallé rastro de ella. De todas formas no iba a darme por vencido tan fácilmente.

/N.A/

Y hasta aquí el prologo, espero que os haya llamado la atencion xD mientras lo escribía estuve pensando que la sirena estaba desnuda... y se me ocurrio una mini-escena:

Soul: ¿quien eres? -se acerca a ella- ¿eres una sirena?  
Malabarkan: oye... cuando hablas ¿miras a la gente a la cara?  
Soul: claro -con la mirada fija.  
Malabarkan: la mía está más arriba ¬¬

No sé me hizo gracia imaginármelo xD y lo tuve que poner, espero que os guste y si es así, siempre podeis dejar reviews *mirada angelical*

Letsea ;)


	2. La promesa

Y aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os guste ^^ he subido el dos y el tres muy seguidos porque son muy cortos ._. pero intentaré hacerlos más largos ^^. Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo ^^.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE MERMAID**_

_Capítulo 1: La Promesa_

Malabarkan PoV

Desde que aquel humano me vio en la playa, no pude volver allí, siempre estaba él, parecía que estaba esperando algo, o a alguien... ¿Quizás a mi? Me negué a creer en eso, ¿por qué me esperaría? Un humano no querría nada de una sirena como yo.

Seguía acudiendo todas las noches a aquel mágico lugar. No podía cantar con todo mi ser en otro sitio que no fuera aquel. Allí, el reflejo de la luna era el más bello y perfecto que jamás haya visto nadie. Pero siempre estaba él, siempre estaba antes del crepúsculo, observando el horizonte, el mar, mi hogar.

Un afortunado día él no apareció, y yo, con el paisaje de la puesta de sol, canté como nunca antes, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Esta vez mi voz tenía un deje de tristeza, y no entendía por qué.

-Al fin volviste -mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver tan cerca mío a ese chico de ojos rojos y pelo albino.- Al final no fuiste un producto de mi imaginación. -dijo, con un tono feliz.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ma... Malabarkan... -susurré

-Mmm, un nombre largo, un poco difícil de recordar... ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Maka? -me sonrió aquel muchacho, mostrándome unos perfectos dientes afilados, similar a los de un tiburón. No pude hablar, no me salían las palabras.- Ah, si, perdona, no me he presentado, yo soy Soul, encantado. -me tendió la mano, yo, dudosa, se la di.

-¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté temerosa.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche en la que te interrumpí? -rió- desde entonces, no pude olvidar tu voz. No sabía si fue mi imaginación o no.

Su comentario provocó un rubor en mis mejillas, no sabía bien, quizás fuera porque era la primera vez que hablaba con un humano. No podía negar que me sentía a gusto con él. Un silencio reinó.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -ya no le tenía miedo, ni estaba tan nerviosa.

-Hay una especie de cueva oculta que conecta la Playa de la Luna Creciente con el otro lado, atravesando el acantilado.

-¿Playa de la Luna Creciente?

-Sí, es el nombre de esta playa.

Hablamos de muchas otras cosas, acerca de los humanos, acerca de la vida acuática, sobre nosotros, discutiamos por tonterías y de vez en cuando le cantaba también. Al principio me daba vergüenza, pero él sabía cómo transmitirme la tranquilidad necesaria para que me atreviera.

Fueron pasando los días, cada vez nos hacíamos más amigos, inseparables. Deseaba que llegara la noche para encontrarnos, ya que por el día habían más humanos en el mar y podía ser peligroso si me acercaba. Un deseo crecía en mi corazón más y más, ser una humana como él, aunque sabía que era algo imposible. Un día, la realidad me abrumó. No podía estar eternamente junto a Soul, él era un humano y yo una sirena. Pertenecíamos a mundos completamente distintos.

Soul no tardó en notar que algo me atormentaba.

-Maka... ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada... -intenté sonreir, intenté fingir que estaba bien, intenté mentir, pero no podía.

-Algo te pasa, te conozco, vamos sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre estaré aquí. -Esa frase fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y no pude evitar llorar, él me abrazó, yo hundí la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tú... tú eres un humano y yo... yo... -intentaba explicarme entre sollozos.

-Tranquila -me acariciaba la espalda.

-Tú eres un humano, yo una sirena, algún día nos tendremos que... separar -mi voz se quebró en cuanto dije la última palabra, Soul sólo me abrazó más fuerte, sabía que tenía razón.

-Te prometo que encontraré una forma de hacerte humana -dijo de repente con esperanza, yo le miré incrédula.- Así no me separaré de ti -sonrió volviéndome a mostrar sus dientes de tiburón.

* * *

Estoy feliz porque he conseguido descubrir como poner la linea de arriba xD. Mientras escribía esto, otra escena se me ocurrió.

Soul: *abrazando a Maka por la espalda* Tranquila...  
Maka: Soul...  
Soul: tranquila  
Maka: aparta las manos de ahi pervertido ¬¬  
Soul: *las aparta deprisa* perdón perdón.

Bueno sabreis que le esta tocando no? XDD mi mente pervertida sale por las noches xDD. Ah por cierto, un dato curioso para el nombre de Malabarkan lo que hice fue un anagrama de Maka Albarn (por si alguien no lo había descifrado xD) y como siempre, si os gusta, dejad comentarios con dudas, animos, sugerencias etc ^^

Letsea ;)


	3. La humana

He aquí el capítulo más corto (espero) espero que os guste. Soul Eater no me pertenece, si lo fuera, yo seria Maka para quedarme con Soul =D

_**THE MERMAID**_

_Capítulo 2: La humana_

Maka PoV

El tiempo transcurría con regularidad, ya no veía tanto a Soul, parecía estar ocupado con algo importante que no me quiso contar, y tardaba en aparecer más por aquella playa. Miles de situaciones me venían a la cabeza, quizás se había cansado de mí, o quizás... encontró a otra mejor, a una humana con la que podía pasar mucho más tiempo. Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho, y me deshice de aquella idea.

Se acercaba mi decimo-octavo cumpleaños, y Soul parecía estar cada vez más ocupado. Me entristecía pensar que quizás no viera a mi mejor amigo ese día tan importante para mí, pero no le podía reclamar nada, seguro que ni se acordaba de la fecha.

La noche anterior a mi cumpleaños me acerqué a la Playa de la Luna Creciente y le esperé en la misma roca de siempre durante un rato. No tardó en aparecer...

-¡Maka! -gritó y corrió a abrazarme.

-Soul... -me impresionó su abrazo y su felicidad.

-Maka, ¡he encontrado una manera de volverte humana! -me gritó eufórico, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo le miré perpleja, sacó un botecito de su bolsillo.- Sólo tienes que tomarte esto a medianoche, cuando la luna creciente este justo encima de esta playa. -me explicó orgulloso.- Ése será tu regalo de cumpleaños -sonrió. Las lágrimas llenaron mi rostro, ¿cómo pude pensar que Soul se olvidaría de mí? Él nunca lo haría, al igual que yo tampoco.

-Muchas gracias -me limpié las lágrimas y después le sonreí.

Contemplamos las estrellas, y yo le canté una dulce canción con gran alegría, una canción que demostraba mi gran amistad y afecto por él. Cerraba los ojos para concentrarse más en mi canción, mientras con el pie seguía el ritmo. Llegó la hora, la Luna se encontraba en lo más alto, justo encima de la playa y me tomé el frasco que Soul me dio, confiando plenamente en él. Quizás no volvería al mar, pero quería estar junto a él.

Soul PoV

La observé mientras se transformaba, había deseado este momento tanto o más que ella. Primero, su pelo se acortó, volviéndose una media melena, sin perder su color, sus ojos jade tampoco parecían cambiar, vi como su aleta, del mismo color de sus ojos, se partía en dos, formando dos esbeltas piernas. No tardó mucho en transformarse completamente. Cuando terminó el proceso, me miró durante menos de un segundo y perdió el conocimiento. La cogí en brazos antes de que cayera el suelo y arropé con mi chaqueta su cuerpo, no iba a pasearla desnuda por la ciudad. Y sin más me dirigí a mi apartamento, donde viví solo, hasta ese día en el que ella se quedaría a vivir conmigo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, es muy corto lo sé y esta vez no tengo ninguna escena cómica que poner u.u lo siento, pero nada, dejad comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, consejos.. que yo las aceptaré gustosa ^^ hasta la proxima!

Letsea ;)


	4. El Libro de Eibon

Gaaaaaaaao! Volví! La inspiración me había abandonado pero volvió *-*. (En realidad me abandonó a medias, porque sabía que escribir pero el capítulo se me hubiera quedado muy corto). Como en los capitulos anteriores hablo mucho más Maka que Soul pues en este sólo habla Soul ^^.

Muchas gracias por los reviews *0*, si no fuera por ellos, la inspiración no me hubiera venido nunca (y aunque lo hubera hecho, tampoco lo hubera seguido xDD).

Y a continuación el cap, espero que os guste ^^. Por cierto, Soul Eater no me pertenece ^^

* * *

_**THE MERMAID**_

_Capítulo 3: El Libro de Eibon._

Soul PoV

Maka seguía durmiendo, llevaba dormida un par de horas. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. En el libro no ponía nada de desmayos. ¿Qué libro? El Libro de Eibon. Un libro lleno de hechizos y pociones, un libro de magia. Os preguntaréis si creo en la magia. Al principio no creía en ella para nada. Hasta que en mi décimo-sexto cumpleaños, mi madre me mostró un pequeño libro de magia para principiantes. Al parecer, mi madre era una gran maga, y al parecer, yo no. Estuve dos años enteros intentando hacer el hechizo más simple que había, pero no pude. Mi madre me habló del Libro de Eibon antes de morir, hace un par de meses, dijo que era el libro lleno de todo tipo de hechizos y pociones. Pero no llegó a decirme dónde se encontraba. Nunca fui a buscarlo ya que no sabía hacer magia y tampoco me interesaba demasiado.

El día que hablé con Maka en la playa y le prometí que la convertiría en una humana me acordé del libro, por lo que empecé a buscarlo por toda Death City, la ciudad donde vivo. Primero busqué por mi propia casa, por si mi madre lo tenía escondido. No encontré nada en el sótano ni en la azotea, los lugares favoritos de mi madre, ni en ningún otro lugar de la casa. Por lo que salí a la ciudad a preguntar, pero la gente o se reía de mí, o no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba. En todas las librerías y bibliotecas que preguntaba no habían oído nada acerca del libro.

Estuve buscando durante varios días, apenas había visto a Maka y se acercaba su cumpleaños (que me dijo después de haberle insistido un buen rato). Me sentía muy mal porque quería convertirla en humana como regalo, ya que no sabía qué le podía regalar a una sirena, y ella lo deseaba por encima de todo. Unos días antes de su aniversario, me di por vencido, y decidí pedirle disculpas por no darle nada. Pero entonces un chico, más o menos de mi edad, moreno, con tres curiosas y perfectas rayas blancas, se me acercó, iba acompañado de dos chicas, una alta y con el pelo rubio oscuro, y la otra más bajita y el pelo más rubio.

-Hola -me dijo el desconocido.

-Hola... ¿Quién eres? -Pregunté desconfiado.

-Mi nombre no importa, estás buscando el Libro de Eibon ¿verdad?

-Sí -afirmé con determinación.

-Entonces, sígueme.

El chico se dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar en medio de sus dos acompañantes, a un paso lento. Yo me quedé observándolo, ¿cómo fiarme de un simple desconocido? No me sonaba de haberlo visto en la ciudad (era más bien pequeña). Pero era el único que me podía ayudar, por lo que decidí seguirle, sin bajar la guardia.

Recorrimos bastantes calles y llegamos a las afueras. Entramos en una biblioteca que no me sonaba haber visto u oído hablar antes de ella. Tampoco es que saliera mucho de la ciudad, además de que ni a mis amigos ni a mí nos apasionaban los libros. La observé asombrado, desde fuera parecía muy normalita y pequeña, pero por dentro era enorme y todo estaba simétricamente colocado. Mi guía parecía estar más emocionado que yo, aunque supuse que había ido a aquel lugar muchas veces. Le escuché hablar algo sobre "perfecta simetría" mientras que la chica más baja reía y la más alta suspiraba. Llegamos a una sala, que creí que sería el despacho del director. Entramos, no había ningún tipo de decoración, ni muebles ni cuadros ni nada. El director estaba de espaldas.

-Padre, este chico busca el Libro de Eibon -El padre del chico se dio la vuelta, era muy extraño, su vestimenta (¿o era su cuerpo?) era negra y larga. Y tenía como careta (¿o era su cara de verdad?) una graciosa calavera.

-Vaya, Kid, tus rayas siguen como siempre -comentó alegremente a su hijo, la menor de las chicas se rió mientras que el "piropeado" se deprimió y empezó a susurrar que era un cerdo, que no tenía derecho a vivir y la mayor le intentaba animar.

-Esto... -No sabía qué decir. - ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Shinigami. -Dijo el padre del chico.- Soy el dueño y director de esta biblioteca. ¿Estás buscando el Libro de Eibon?

-Sí... -respondí, sin mucha confianza.

-¿Y podría saber para qué lo querrías? -preguntó Shinigami sin ninguna pizca de maldad. Al contrario, su voz sonaba animada, aunque se podía notar levemente un poco de seriedad.

-Me gustaría ayudar a una amiga.

-El Libro de Eibon no se debe utilizar así como así, es un libro muy poderoso, que muchos hechiceros anhelan para cumplir sus objetivos que, normalmente, no son muy buenos. -Dijo Kid, al parecer su depresión se había esfumado.

-No no no, yo no soy ningún hechicero, ni mucho menos, yo no sé hacer nada de magia -negué rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿cómo conoces el libro? -Me fulminó con la mirada.- Sólo los hechiceros saben de su existencia

-Mi madre era una, y me habló de él.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tú no lo eres?

-Porque estuve intentando hacer magia durante 2 años y no conseguí nada.

-¿Y... -Kid iba a hablar pero su padre le interrumpió.

-Kid, él no es ningún hechicero. No siento ni una pizca de magia en su alma. -dijo más animado.

-Pero puede llevar un Soul Protect -replicó el chico, me estaba empezando a cabrear.

-No creo... -me miró.- Si no sabes utilizar magia, ¿cómo ibas a usar el libro?

-Pensé que para hacer una poción no necesitaba magia alguna. Sólo se necesitan los ingredientes ¿no? -Shinigami asintió.

-¿Qué tipo de poción deseas?

-Una de transformación -susurré, Kid me miró sorprendido, pero cuando iba a rechistar su padre le volvió a interrumpir.

-Muy bien, ahora te lo traigo -Kid se sorprendió más ante las palabras de su padre y le miró molesto. Poco después me trajo unas hojas.

-¿Fotocopias? -Miré desconfiado- ¿Son del verdadero libro? -No podía evitar que las dudas surgieran, no me inspiraban mucha confianza.

-Encima desconfías -se quejó el moreno.

-Kid, déjale -le regañó.- Sí, son fotocopias del verdadero Libro de Eibon, siento no dártelo, no es que desconfiemos de tí -al ver a su hijo, podría decir que él sí- pero es un libro muy poderoso que debemos guardar, no puede salir de aquí, lo siento mucho.

Después de pensármelo un rato asentí, no me quedaba otra que depositar mi confianza en ellos. Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a buscar todo lo que necesitaba. Justo el día del cumpleaños de Maka pude hacer la poción.

Y ahora se encontraba en mi cama (las demás habitaciones estaban desordenadas o llenas de polvo) y yo sentado a su lado, no me separaría de ella hasta que no la viera despertar.

Después de unos minutos, pudo ver como abría sus ojos jade. La miré emocionado, ella me dedicó una sonrisa, yo la sonreí también.

-Hola -me saludó animada- ¿Quién eres? -Su pregunta me dejó helado, la sonrisa se me borró del rostro.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que os haya gustado! Un beso!

Letsea ;)


End file.
